


Ending

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending

So I'm sitting here,  
And I'm watching,  
And I have a hollow pit in my stomach  
Because everything ends,  
Some have a great, fantastic finale  
Where they go out in  
A million golden fireworks  
And others fade,  
Gone with realization  
Or care.


End file.
